Dark on Blue
by Kizoku-totori
Summary: After a sudden and vicious attack Sanji is having trouble recovering, both physically and mentally. But who is out to get the Strawhats and why start with the cook? Depression, healing and violence ensue. Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Note (26 AUG 2013)::

Update to the chapters, I've left this alone long enough. I went through and corrected misspellings, grammar and some fragmented sentences.

Thank you to everyone who left reviews and favorited this story! I really appreciate the support and I will try to get back into this, if the fates of life be so willing.

Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eiichirou Oda

'thoughts '

"words "

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 1

The impact of the wall against his back urged Sanji into the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

'No!' Sanji willed one eye open against the pain. The other sealed shut with dried blood draining from a jagged cut that tore diagonally across his left eye.

'I can't rest, not yet.'

He struggled onto his hands and knees, pausing when he was overcome with dizziness.

'I must protect...'

He coughed and he felt his mouth flood with the metallic taste of blood. He could hear his breath bubbling, and feel the bloody froth upon his lips, piercing pain seared his chest each time he drew a breath.

A broken rib, probably a punctured lung. 'Great.'

He couldn't let it get to him. He needed to beat this rat-bastard, time was running out. So he needed to do it fast and he needed to do it hard.

'God ... I'm tired.'

Any and all planning was cut short as an iron grip grabbed him from behind, the huge hand wrapped around his neck easily and hoisted him into the air, and his legs dangled two feet above the ground as he fought for air. His air supply dwindled as the towering man gently squeezed, crushing his throat. Sanji feared his neck being broken as he felt the vertebra along his spine start to crack.

' O'crap!'

He gasped for air, grabbing the giant's hand with both of his trying to break the hold. What was this monster? Finding the fleshy part between thumb and forefinger he managed to clamp his teeth upon it and bite. He bit as hard as he could. He tasted the blood as it flooded his mouth choking him, but he didn't let go. The giant roared, releasing Sanji just enough that he was able to twist around. Keeping a hold of the mighty forearm he used it as a counter weight to fling a kick at his attacker's head.

Impact rang throughout Sanji's body.

Pain.

He felt it vibrate up the bones of his leg.

'Wha' the...'

He twisted as much as he could to glance towards the giant's head... he had blocked Sanji's kick with his other forearm. It had felt like cold hard iron.

"What ..."

Sanji's kick had never failed him, how could this be! He could kill a Banana-dile with one swift kick to the solar-plexus. A Banana-dile! They were as big as houses, at least four times this man's height and size!

The giant bared his ragged tobacco stained teeth in a toothy grin. "I came prepared." His voice was grating, like a rock upon concrete. He deftly released Sanji's neck and broke his hold upon his forearm with a single flick of his wrist. The force of the motion caused Sanji to fall head and shoulders first towards the concrete below. Fearing he would hit the ground, Sanji closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head for protection. The impact never came, but the world was upside down when he finally opened his eyes again.

The giant had grabbed Sanji's kicking leg, holding him upside down in a very demeaning manner. Sanji bared his teeth in rage and attempted another kick, which was deftly dodged. Infuriated, Sanji continued to struggle to break the vice like grip.

"Now, now." The giant grated, giving Sanji a quick shake. "Behave."

When Sanji didn't falter in his struggles the man deftly snapped him at a nearby wall like a wet towel, knocking the fight out of him and leaving his body to hang limp gasping for air. Blood and rubble dripping from his finger tips to the dry, cold, unforgiving ground that offered no remorse.

"Sigh, this would go much easier for you if you would just submit. I wouldn't have to give you so much pain, but then again I wouldn't get much pleasure if you didn't struggle." The wanton look in the man's eyes caused Sanji to shiver in disgust. "Your no-hands fighting technique is quiet magnificent. It brings me un-mentionable pleasure to see it, to be honest I did at first worry that I wouldn't be able to overcome it so I had made some…. slight modifications." He brought the arm that wasn't restraining Sanji up to his face and clamped his jagged teeth on his sleeve ripping the aged yellow fabric away to reveal a metallic armament that now replaced his once flesh and blood arm. "They call this lovely new invention ARMs, Armorized Replacement Mechanisms. Theoretically it was meant for folks who had lost an arm or a leg in a battle or accident, but the gentleman I dealt with was kind enough to sell me the newest model at quite a low discount. GaKekekekeke..."

The chuckle that followed lead Sanji to believe that the dealer didn't really have a choice in the matter, let alone survived the exchange.

"Now than," drawing Sanji's attention back to him the giant lifted Sanji up until they were pretty much nose to upside down nose. "Where are they?"

"Do you mean Santa and his elfs or Jack Skellington?" Sanji tilted his head sideways to demonstrate ignorance. And gasped as he felt the giant's fist tighten around his ankle, causing a very painful pressure upon the already bruised leg.

"Let me tell you something, Sanji. Have you ever realized something about yourself? You with your quote-on-quote 'strong' legs and legendary cooking skills. Have you ever thought about the fact that you are possibly the weakest, most worthless Nakama of your little Strawhat Pirate group?" Sanji felt a rage flowing up inside him. " Ruffy is the strongest with his Gum-Gum techniques, Zoro with his 3-swords, Nami with her navigation and hand to hand combat, Chopper with his brains and reindeer strength, Usopp with his creations, and you... All you can do is kick things. Wwwooowwww... that is just so amazing." The sarcasm dripped off his tongue like dripping fire. "I must admit that you do have powerful legs, but your mentality is low class. Not a good combination. One of the many rules of battle is to start from the weakest link and work your way up, I never imagined it would be this easy though. Gakekeke..." He threw his head back, laughing as if he had made the funniest joke in the world. He practically beamed with pride at the capture he had made.

Sanji couldn't bear it; having a 'no hands' fighting style in this kind of position was a bad thing, a very bad thing. He had to think of a plan...

'Aw Shit, this is going to hurt.'

Amidst the giant's loud braying laugh, he had taken his eyes off of Sanji. Taking advantage of this Sanji quickly grabbed the giant's huge ears, before his captor realized what was going on Sanji yanked his head forward slamming his forehead, hopefully the hardest part of his head, into the giant's nose. This caused a waterfall of blood to instantly flow over Sanji, but it had worked the man roared and jerked back releasing his grip and grabbing for his nose. Ignoring the dizziness that was quickly blurring his vision, Sanji planned the next attack. Still holding onto the man's ears Sanji kept himself steady, using the momentum of the moment to slam his heavily soled shoe onto the top of the giant's head. The loud crack of the collision echoed off the surrounding buildings. Following through with the move Sanji hoisted himself into the air using the giant's shoulders to balance himself as he used the handstand to maneuver the next attack towards the giants back, aiming for the spot right below the neck and between the shoulder blades.

He hit it.

The twisting motion of the attack allowed Sanji one more opening, he took it. He slammed his right knee into the lower part of the giant's back aiming for the kidney. He felt the impact and the fleshy thud as his kick connected.

Landing nimbly on the ground behind the giant he waited for him to fall.

It never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eiichirou Oda.

' thoughts '

" words "

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 2

If Sanji was known for anything it was his stubbornness.

He had two rules that he vowed never to break. Even if he died keeping them. One was to never, NEVER kick a woman. And two, well that one was common in all proud fighters. NEVER back down and run away from a fight. There had been many occasions where he had wanted to run away. But the thought of protecting his Nakama would always come to mind. He needed, no he MUST, protect them. If the act killed him so be it. It would have been for them.

Slumping with one foot planted firmly on the ground, Sanji watched as the giant swayed in place.

'Damn bastard just won't die.'

Sanji took the moment to reach in his front lapel and pull out a crumpled, bent cigarette. Such a waste. Sighing he placed it among his split and bleeding lips, and reached for his lighter. Upon flicking it open the casing shattered, leaking lighter fluid all over Sanji's hand and sleeve.

"Son of a Bitch." Sanji growled. Closing his fist around the fragments he looked up at the giant to see him knocking the side of his head with a fist, the act looked like he was trying to either put his brain back in position or to turn his eyes back around after being sent spinning with the last kick Sanji had delivered to his overly blockish head.

The thought brought a small grin to Sanji's lips which were still wrapped around the sad looking cigarette.

'One more time.'

Tapping his foot against the ground to check the stability of his damaged leg he began to think of a way to defeat this "immortal". The thought never occurred to him that he might lose the fight. It was rare that he would. Nami and Usopp had come to depend on this.

Those two.

They were growing. All of them were growing, and gaining more strength. After Little Garden, Alabasta, and Sky Peia they had ALL learned a thing or two about survival.

Stupid Captain. How did he get coerced into joining this little merry band? Who on a daily basis faced death and danger around every corner?

The thought was stopped when he saw the big man straighten and look right at him. The giant was awake and ready for more action.

It happened fast.

The giant looked tired of playing games and was ready to put an end to this. Instead of the normal attacks that he had been throwing at Sanji for the past two hours he swung his ARMs at the skinny blond, gears and gizmos whirring into gear. The metallic hand disconnected from the rest of the arm at the wrist and was hinged up to reveal a barrel. The robotized man grinned his nasty black grin and fired.

"Aw shi..."

Sanji made to block with his arms, remembering too late the lighter fluid. The fluid had seeped down his arm to soak his torn suit jacket. The whoosh of the fire deafened him and his right arm took aflame.

Normally the drop and roll theory would have worked, but there was no time. The attack continued. Through the flames Sanji saw the giant charge forward, lead by his very huge fist. The impact seemed to go in slow motion. The connection between cheek and knuckles looked sort of like clay. Distorting Sanji's face and forcing his jaw sideways. Normal speed caught up and Sanji went flying, crashing into a brick building. The outline his body left behind in the wall crumbling into stone and airborne dust. He continued on through the room, barreling through boxes and crates. Finally coming to a halt next to a boiler.

His arm felt like it had a thousand red hot needles running through it.

Though the fire was put out by the force of the attack the damage was done. It had blackened and was beginning to boil, the injury having taken the whole arm and parts of his chest and back.

Sanji screamed. Bursting through the rubble that had fallen on him, he stood tall with arms stretch out at his sides.

The scream was of pain. Yes. But it was also out of fury.

He'd had enough. This needed to end before there was more damage and before Chopper couldn't repair the damage already inflicted.

He stepped forward. And the world spun dizzily. His body failed him and he fell to the ground. And the giant laughed as he worked his way into the demolished warehouse.

"GaaaaKekekekekeekekekekee! Useless, stupid cook. I'll just kill you and use your body as bait for the others….." The giant's hand closed upon Sanji's throat. Squeezing the last of his breath from his wrecked body.

He was scared that he couldn't call upon his body to defend him. His hands wouldn't move, nor would his legs. They had never failed him before. The fright shook his body.

'It's over…. This is the end'

The last thing Sanji saw was an expression of shock on the giant's goofy block head as it exploding under the impact of a giant fist and his body split in four as three blades sliced through him. The fingers of the giant's hand slipped off of his neck and Sanji feel to the floor landing on his knees and his body swaying.

The shower of blood that poured forth pushed him further into darkness. But he did hear something. THEIR voices.

' O' God. Please don't let them see me like this,' he fell forward crashing into the dust covered floor. A cloud of dust floating up around him as light floated in from a shattered window.

"SANJI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eiichirou Oda.

' thoughts '

" words "

Rated M for language and content.

Just a fun fact… did you know that "Mellorine", which Sanji uses when it comes to the girls, means some sort of ice cream?

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 3

If it hadn't been for the constant annoying ruckus going on next to his ear, Sanji would've been content to stay still forever. Even the pain he felt encouraged him to do so. But there was something he had to do. Something that just had to be done. His life depended on it.

He'd been awake for a while now, concentrating on not crying out in pain. To let his prey know that he was aware.

Biting his tongue to remain silent he focused on his reserving his energy, waiting for just the perfect moment to strike.

He hoped the moment would come soon. Because if it did not he was afraid he would lose the will to fight the comfort of unconsciousness, and to go to the black abyss once more.

And then the precious moment would be lost forever.

Thankfully, the time came with just moments to spare, he had waited long enough.

He prepared himself.

3.…

2.…

He took a deep breath.

1.…

"NAMI-CHWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN!" He bounded out of the bed in a twirl of love and elation at the sound of their beautiful voices. "You came! Just for me! I love…"

Everything stopped.

'What?'

Sanji couldn't feel his extremities, his legs turned to noodles. His vision blurred out of focus.

'Wha'?'

And he felt himself falling. But then he was incased in an unbearably tight hold.

The rock solid form pressed him back into a supporting embrace, strong arms folding in front of him. Balancing him gently back on his feet, offering him quiet support from behind. It was almost welcomed.

Than the pain from his previous encounter came rushing in.

He couldn't breathe.

'God that hurts.'

Someone was touching him. Touching him without his permission.

Memories came flooding back of a giant who's power had far out reached his own and the memories of the gap in strengths infuriated him. The power in which he had held Sanji captured flooded his mind.

"Don't Touch me." He whispered, gasping for breath.

He fought against the arms. When they proved impenetrable, he fought harder. Curses and screams springing forth from him in frustration.

His anger ignited even more when he wasn't released and he tried as best he could to escape. He twisted and sent a kick flying behind him. Connecting against well sculpted flesh, but not so strong in the soft parts where little attention was paid.

There was a grunt of pain, but the hold on him didn't lighten.

"Stop it! Shitty Cook! It's me!….. Goddammit!"

'Him!? HE's fucking touching me!? The embrace of my succulent flesh shall only be reserved for beautiful maidens!'

He aimed another kick, but missed. Once again the memories of a trench coated metallic monster flooded him and all playfulness in his mind left him. He roared in anger once more and he struggled with all his might to get into a position that would allow him a better opening to deal a death blow.

Sanji felt himself pressed down, he legs trapped between two strong thighs as his knees connected with hard wood, and a warm body spooned him from behind holding him in a kneeling position. If anything the embrace tightened.

Sanji slammed his head back, which Zoro deftly avoided, saving his nose and settling for a clip to his ear.

"Somebody grab his head! Shit!"

"Don't hurt him, you bastard!" Chopper screamed though snot and tears out of fear for his patient and friend.

"I won't if he just calms down!…. Mother…"

To Sanji's surprise, arms sprouted out of every nook and cranny within a two foot radius and reached out to grab him. Creating a web that encircled his entire body.

Love filled his heart and he stopped fighting as he realized that Robin-chwan was now embracing him in her sweet, sweet embrace.

"Mellorine! Mellorine!" He felt so much love and affection that he could've sworn hearts filled his eyes.

"Could you have waited until I had gotten out of the way, bitch?" Zoro's said in a deep grumbly voice as his breath wafted into Sanji's ear, tickling him. He giggled.

'Wait! What?!' The dawning of what had just occurred popped the hearts from Sanji's eyes as he tried to turn his head but quickly realized that he was tightly secured to Zoro, in a very undignified position.

"Oh Hell NO! Get the fuck away from me, Seaweed head!" He bared his fangs.

"Fuck you too, Shitty Cook!" Zoro growled back in the same manner.

Both started moving, struggling to separate, but quickly stopped when they realized the position they were in.

'Oh, God. Kill me now' Sanji hung his head and cried in shame. What beautiful maiden would want him now that his body had been sullied by such a sea weed covered beast.

He heard laughter, which formed dark shadows over his eyes and a small storm cloud to appear above to wash shame over him.

"I never realized you had this kind of fetish," Nami cooed to Robin as she buried her laughter into her open hands. A rosy blush spreading across her lovely, youthful face.

"Aww… Nami-chwan! Please save me!" Sanji waved his hands desperately in front of him like little wings, as best he could given his bonds anyways. She guffawed and fell into a fit of laughter a hyena would have been proud of.

"Robin-Chwan…" He whined.

Robin showed really no emotion at all, except for a small tweak at the corner of her mouth, than she bent her head forward in a graceful motion to giggle softly into a gently closed fist, the first knuckle of her index finger pressed to her lips.

"Sanji, quit sleeping already! Food! I'm hungry! Meat…." The loud complaining Luffy stopped in the doorway. He stared for a moment and cocked his head in one direction and than the other.

"I didn't know you _liked_ Zoro, Sanji." Grinning Luffy knelt down next to the horrified Sanji and Zoro, complete seriousness blanketing his face.

"Are you two… you know…" He crooked his little finger and wiggled it.

Everyone sat there stunned.

Chopper had a lost look on his face, "Doesn't that usually mean a boy and a girl is having se…" His mouth was quickly covered by Nami as she screamed something about Luffy being too blunt.

"Fuck you, Asshole!"

"I'm going to kill you, Luffy!"

Both Sanji and Zoro at the same time burst from Robin's arms as shock weakened her Hana Hana no Mi and fell upon Luffy in a tornado of fury.

Luffy laughing in joy the whole time. And Chopper crying in fear of Sanji's reopened wounds.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry" Luffy grinned as he apologized through broken teeth and bleeding lips. His eyes incased in bruised swollen flesh. He sat cross legged on the kitchen table. "How was I supposed to know Zoro was only supporting you…"

He received another knock on the back of the head with one of Zoro's swords, that sent his head ringing like a bell. "Ow, Zoro!"

"Just shut up, idiot." Zoro looked from the forlorn Luffy to the fuming cook who was bracing himself with a home-made crutch as he sliced angrily into a batch of potatoes.

Sanji was mumbling and grumbling to himself. He was so angry that he clinched his teeth together tightly with a tisk, it cracked previously damaged gums and a drop of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Then he sliced a finger.

"Huh?," Sanji held his right hand up in surprise, he hadn't cut himself since he was very young. Just learning how to cook aboard the Baratie. He stared at it for a moment and then clenched his fist tightly, trembling in even deeper anger than before.

Zoro, leaning back in his chair with is feet up on the dinning table, stopped rocking and watched Sanji with a blank stare. He then reached out and grabbed Luffy by the nape of the neck and started to drag him out of the kitchen.

"Oi, Zoro! What the hell?" Luffy stretching out to grab the door frame as he was pushed out the door. Zoro hit him in the forehead, making Luffy let go and go springing out onto the deck of the Going Merry, their beloved ship and trusted nakama.

Ignoring his ranting captain, Zoro stepped out the door and paused there. He looked over his shoulder and watched Sanji again for another minute. Than quietly closed the door behind him.

"Dammit." Sanji's angry trembling turned into shuddering as tears began to fall from his eyes. His tightly gauzed hand, slackened and then fell limp. Sanji let it drop to his side and dipped his head in sorrow, his shoulders shaking with the tears.

It is an unwritten law that a chef's hands are his most prized possessions and should not be risked in battle.

Sanji stood in the dark of the kitchen as his candles burned low and then out.

His right hand. He could hardly use it.

"Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

Dark on Blue

Written by Kizoku-Totori

Ch. 4

Chopper sat between the curled horns of Merry's sheepish figurehead starring out at the great expanse of ocean that opened up before him, it reflected the night sky surrounding him in what seemed to be a never ending blanket of stars. The moon his only companion in what would normally be an unfriendly environment full of giant sea kings and unknown threats. Opportunities such as these had to be secreted in the dead of night when everyone was asleep in their chambers. It made him feel… would special be the word? He didn't know.

Hiccups and a headache are often times the repercussion of having such a gentle heart as Chopper, which would lead him into tears at the sight of an injured friend. He stared down at his somber reflection, the areas around his eyes almost as blue as his nose from lack of sleep and bruising from his constant wiping away of tears.

Sanji was conscious now and seemed to be his normal amorous and flirty self. But when all was quiet and no one was about he was suffering alone in his pain. Chopper knew this. Better than the others he believed, if he didn't than what was all those years training under Dr. Kureha for? It saddened him to see his friend suffer. There had to be a way to help him.

The damage done to Sanji's right arm and chest was repairable, he had stitched all the tendons and nerves back into place and applied a synthetic dermas replacement upon the burnt flesh to substitute the missing skin. A tricky procedure with hooves such as his, but the hito hito no mi fruit allowed him to transform into heavy point giving him hands to do the delicate procedure. He hadn't seen injuries such as these since the lightning lord of Skypiea had fried everyone to a crisp. Chopper wrapped his furry arms around himself for comfort and to stop his shivering that wasn't from the chill of the night.

Tears wells up in his eyes, he hadn't been able to fix it all. The damage had been done. Sanji's nerve endings were damaged and will constantly emit pain into his nervous system.

He howled into the night, his sorrow so great that not a sound escaped his mouth. He screamed silently up at the moon the tears flowing freely down his muzzle and onto Merry's brow. If one looked upon the scene they would think the silent companion of the straw-hat pirates was weeping with the little fawn.

His body jerking with hiccups Chopper's bawling slowed and he once again stared out at the ocean. He thought about to his mentor… Hiluluk, his father. What would he have done? Chopper tried to think of all the radical medicines that Hiluluk had used on the villagers of Drum Island. What had worked best? IL1-RA protein extraction and injection, Bee-venom, botulinum toxin, opiods…

He sniffed and the stream of snot hanging from his nose shortened. If he controlled the doses and kept an eye on Sanji it might work. Maybe, just maybe.

NO.

It will work. He will make it work. Even if Sanji didn't want his help, he would do it! He jumped up on Merry's wooden head and squared his petite rounded shoulders and punched a hoof at the heavens. "I will not fail!" He squeaked out in his child like voice. "It will work!"

With that he once again brushed the tears from his eyes and the snot from his nose and jumped off Merry's head, only to stumble in his excitement and slip on the handrail he had intended to land upon. "Eep!" Twirling his arms frantically he tried to swing his momentum forward back towards the deck of the ship, but the dew of the night had made the railings slippery. He tried running along the edge of the railing to pick up speed, hoping to use the momentum to jump up and catch one of the rigging lines to pull himself back in. But his smooth little hooves proved little to provide the grip needed to maintain the balance he had and he found himself falling towards the inky black depths of the ocean that reflected the stars like another universe.

The ocean opened up around him, welcoming him into her cold embrace. Bubbles of air and froth drifted out of his fur slowing his decent until he lay motionless in what seemed to be empty space. He looked above him at the sparkling surface of the ocean, watching the bubbles race away from the depths in which he was sinking. He was scared; he wanted to try to swim up with the little balls of air. But for a devil fruit user to become submerged in water is to become a hammer. He was helpless…. He was dead.

Or so he had thought.

The surface of the water erupted as a huge dark figure dove towards him. Chopper saw a fracture of light reflect off of green hair.

Zorro.

He was so excited he opened his mouth to shout for joy only to let the air he had been holding out and the salty ocean water in. But he didn't care. He had been saved.

Even after he received a dozen lumps on his head for his clumsiness he was crying for joy and blubbering about how he hadn't needed saved and Zorro could go fuck himself with his three swords. All the while smiling and praising the overly muscled brute in his cute little animal mind.

Both of them sat dripping wet on Merry's deck, Chopper continuing his ungrateful thanks and Zorro wringing out his clothes and hanging his green haramaki on the bow of the ship to dry.

Practically naked Zorro sat down next to the little reindeer and waited. Chopper stopped his banter and looked down at the deck, he knew without asking that Zorro had heard him talking to himself upon Merry's ram shaped figurehead. He thought frantically of a lie that would be believable, but who was he kidding. Chopper was a horrible liar; maybe he could run away and ask Usopp for some ideas….

"Will it help him?"

Chopper looked up at Zorro, startled. "Wha'…?"

"Will whatever you are planning help the shit cook?" Zorro just sat there cross-legged and cross-armed staring out at the horizon where the sun began to peak over the ocean's edge. Painting the sky with pinks and oranges. It was amazing how observant this muscle head actually was.

"I… I believe so. But… but I don't think he'll let me." He started to sniff again sadness creeping back in.

Zorro looked at Chopper out of the corner of his eyes, the little ball of fluff wriggled and squirmed under the gaze never making eye connection. With a deep throated sigh he stood up and began gather his swords and haramaki.

"Some things are best kept secret."

Zorro tucked his swords into his haramaki and walked off to begin his brutal daily workout routine.

Chopper watched after the half naked sword wielding haramaki wearing man and thought.

If Chopper was a poor liar with words, maybe he would be a better liar about his actions. Because secrets never had to be told if nobody ever asked about them.

He stood up on all fours and gave his body a healthy shake to ride his fur of the water that hadn't dripped out. Standing up he rubbed down his belly fluff and headed to his infirmary to begin work.


End file.
